


House Calls

by ChibiTabatha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, Doctor Mode Julian, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Kisses, Soft Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Julian was going to make a 'house call' to Asra's room. The quiet of the shop can mean one of two things, they're both out or they're both asleep.He was not expecting to stumble across the injured apprentice on this chilly winter night.





	House Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I have played through all of Julian's route so far, and I thought of this while I was in this weird sleep haze. Haha, I hope this is an okay first addition to the fandom.
> 
> I haven't named my apprentice yet, and this takes place during the winter just before Nadia summons you to the palace to hunt Julian down.

The back door of the shop closed with a soft click. Brushing snow from his shoulders he shook out his overcoat, hanging it by the back door. “Asra?” he looked around the dimly lit back room, his single eye tracing over tables and shelves. The soft click of his boots on the flooring seemed to echo in the space around him, despite the drapery to muffle sound and provide privacy. He shuddered, it felt like he was being watched, was it that damn snake? “Faust?” he hissed into the room, swerving to look around for the telltale glimmer of scales.   
  
Nothing. There was absolutely nothing on the main floor. Not even a sign of the other shopkeep. The staircase to the upper floor was dark under the curtain concealing it. Were they out? That should make it even easier to sneak into Asra’s room unnoticed. A smirk wormed its way over his features as he brushed past the simple cloth covering. The staircase was dark, but a soft light at the landing drew him forward. That wasn’t the light from a window, that was a light with an interior light source.    
  
On the second floor there were some doors, not many. The one he knew to be Asra’s was propped open slightly, the soft glow leaking out from the crack. “Asra?” again he tried calling the magician’s name. Again, no answer. Scanning the doors again, the door to the apprentice’s room was also ajar, but no lights were on. Odd.   
  
A gloved hand pushed the door open slightly, the wood swinging silently. Scanning the room, nothing particularly stood out. If you didn’t take into account the small fire in the hearth on the far side of the room. The flames illuminated the cushions and blankets, and his eyes almost skated over the small form curled on top of them. Her clothing almost blended into the fabric she was laying upon. What caught his eye was the sheer amount of skin showing. Legs and arms exposed to the slightly chilled and warm air, the loose fabric bunching around her thighs, riding up her back. His face immediately flushed, this woman was clearly in her night clothes and here he was drinking up her slumbering form like a monster. He turned to leave when his eye caught the glimpse of a loose wrap around her ankle.   
  
Doctor mode instantly clicked on, his boots echoing in room he crossed. The woman hardly shifted even with the sudden sound. Crouching by her ankle he could see the softest hint of discolouration under the poor binding. Gently gripping the woman’s calf he unwound what he assumed to be her handiwork. The pale skin of her ankle bloomed in blues and black, his mouth turning down in a scowl. Such a nasty injury. It could even be broken. Dare he take a risk waking her up by inspecting it?   
  
A quick glance to the woman’s face made his heart stop dead in it’s tracks. Soft blue eyes reflecting the flames stared at him through a pained haze. They said nothing, just watching each other. His free hand not holding her leg gently squeezed her foot, a soft hiss escaping pale lips. “Does it hurt?” she nodded, her lips not moving. “May I?” he nodded towards the injury. Again, she only nodded, her pained gaze closing. Normally he wasn’t one to thank the gods, but in this moment he was thanking all of them. He gently pressed on the injury, listening to the hitch of her breath, the soft groans of pain, and the soft murmuring of words he couldn’t make out.   
  
Luckily it wasn’t broken, if it had been, Asra would have likely killed him. He wouldn’t have been able to treat a break here. He would have had to whisk her off into the night and the magician would surely have his head for such an act. Firmly wrapping and securing the wrap around her ankle he sighed. This was not what he was expecting to do this evening. A soft sniffle drew him from his thoughts. His gaze trailed back to her face, wet trails tracing the shape of her face. Panic squeezed his heart, “Did I wrap it too tight? Does it hurt to much?”   
  
“Why do you always have to leave me alone?” either she was dreaming, or she was hallucinating.    
  
Shifting closer to where the woman’s head rested, his hand hesitated a moment before resting on the top of her head. “He’ll be back before you know it,” his gloved hand slipped through short rust coloured waves.   
  
This time she rolled towards him, small hands reaching for his jacket, “Stay?” her soft voice sounded so vulnerable in that moment. He obliged the needy hands pulling at him, laying next to the much smaller woman. Her face almost immediately pressed into his chest, indecipherable words being mumbled into the fabric.   
  
Wrapping his arms around her smaller frame he understood why she was dressed so lightly despite the cold weather outside. Her body was warm everywhere they touched and he was thankful for the fact he was still completely dressed. One hand cradled the back of her head, gently massaging her scalp. The sniffles started up again, her small frame shuddering in his embrace, a warm damp patch blooming on his chest.   
  
“Does it hurt?” he murmured against her hair. Her nod was feverish against his chest. “Is it your heart?” a soft shake of her head. “Your ankle?” again she shook her head. “You’re a terrible liar my dear,” at that she clutched at his chest and curled into him slightly.   
  
“It hurts,” she whimpered.   
  
“I know it does, sleep. It’s the best course of action,” this time he pressed his lips to her hair. Affection welled up in his heart for this small creature. Asra didn’t deserve such a beauty in his life, especially if he was just going to leave her here alone like this.   
  
The woman turned her pain and tear filled eyes towards him, “If this is a dream, I hope i never wake.”   
  
His face pinked under her blue gaze, she was most certainly delirious from lack of sleep and pain. “But if you continue to sleep, who will mind the shop?” he tried his best most winning smile.   
  
Her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth as she chewed it in thought. “I… I suppose you’re right,” her once pale lip was now pinked and slick from her ministrations and Julian couldn’t help but swallow at the sight of it. “I’ve been out of it for a while. I guess my tumble on the ice was more painful than I thought.”   
  
He nodded at her statement, “Exactly, so rest sweet apprentice. Rest and heal.”   
  
Again her eyes tracked onto him, “Only if the good doctor kisses me goodnight.”   
  
His heart stopped, was she lucid? “E-excuse me?” he stumbled over his response.   
  
“You must be a doctor, my ankle doesn’t hurt as much now,” her soft pained smile made his heart clench for reasons unknown to him.   
  
“I’m whatever you’d like me to be my dear. A doctor, a knight, a prince,” this time he smiled his most winning smile.   
  
“Then the doctor’s kiss is clearly the medicine I require to get better,” her eyes closed and her head tilted back slightly.   
  
His original intentions were far worse than a simple kiss, what could it hurt? Gently he pressed his lips to hers, a soft chaste kiss. One that he replicated to her forehead as well. A soft hum escaped her throat as she snuggled into his chest once more.    
  
They stayed like that, until the embers in the fire barely kept him warm and her breathing had long evened out. He didn’t want to leave this gentle woman, let her hurt over Asra anymore.   
  
Untangling himself from the woman was harder than he imagined it would be, yet she stayed unconscious. The poor thing must have spent nights awake in agony. Gently pulling a few blankets up over her smaller frame she snuggled into the cushions under her. He thought of bringing her to her room, but that may be too suspect. He didn’t close the door all the way, he left it as he found it, slightly ajar. Pulling on his overcoat he cast one look back at the dimly lit shop. A sigh escaped him, “I need a drink,” he whispered to the shop before exiting into the night.   
  


* * *

  
When next he saw the apprentice he was not prepared. The shock of bright red hair bounding through the market, glittering blue eyes and the warmest smile he’d ever seen in his life. Clutching his chest, he stared at the toes of his boots, his chest should not hurt like this. Her laugh floated over the crowd, warming his aching chest. He glanced back up, she was speaking animatedly with the baker, her smile spreading to those around her.    
  
It was then that he decided he would keep her safe. From everyone. Including himself.


End file.
